


The Blanket Snatcher

by captain_k_jones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have finally moved in together, there is only one problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OUAT or it's characters.
> 
> Based off of the prompt from CS Moms: Emma finally rents that apartment by the water, and after a time, it’s clear that Killian is there more than he is at Granny’s. So, they make it official - he moves in with her. Everything is perfect - he makes dinner, hot sex, does the dishes, more hot sex…but there’s just one thing that is driving her crazy…

They never really talked about it, him moving in that is. It just sort of happened once they realized he was spending more time at her apartment than he was at his rented room at Granny’s.

 

Henry had been ecstatic when he found out. Telling her that he was going to teach Killian all about video games and movies. It made warmth spread in her chest knowing her son approved of her relationship.

 

For her, living with Killian was actually a pretty easy transition. He fitted into her life seamlessly – just as he always had done. Not to mention he could cook. Well, once he figured out how to use the appliances, he was able to cook.

 

There wasn’t a night that went by that she didn’t come home to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen that made her mouth water in anticipation.  On the weekends, she normally awoke to the aroma of pancakes and hot chocolate. That was definitely something she had gotten used to.

 

Not only did he cook, but he cleaned too. Being a Captain of a ship for so long had engrained his need for cleanliness. She often didn’t have to lift a figure to clean the house, because he had taken care of it. He had even figured out how to get Henry to keep his bedroom clean. Really, the man was a marvel.

 

If the cooking and the cleaning weren’t enough, living with Killian had caused their relationship to blossom. To put it plainly, the sex was amazing. She had been taken in numerous places all over the apartment. The kitchen. The living room. The hall closet. Hell, even the laundry room. She never knew how happy it would make her to not have to sneak around.

 

Everything was perfect. Except for one thing. One small, teeny tiny issue. Really, it was nothing. It was just something she would have to learn to deal with. Something that, if she were honest with herself, was slowly driving her crazy.

 

Killian Jones hogged the blankets.

 

Every night they went to bed with the blankets evenly distributed between the two of them. By morning, she woke up with frosty toes and fingers. Her body curled into the fetal position trying to extract as much warmth as it could from within.

 

And Killian? Killian slept next to her wrapped in the blankets like a fucking burrito. Content as he could be.

 

She wasn’t mad. She was frustrated – okay, and maybe a little mad. After spending the majority of her life _fighting_ for even the littlest thing, she thought that having a job and her own place meant she wouldn’t have to do that.

 

She was wrong. So very wrong.

 

The sad thing was that she really had no right to be mad at him. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose. She was just so tired of waking up feeling like a human ice cube.  

 

The problem was… how do you fix it?

 

* * *

 

_Option One: Steal the blankets back_

She was cold. No, she was freezing. The clock read 3:00 am. Emma sighed and brought her hands up to rub her face. She shivered as the wind from the fan brushed over her skin, causing goosebumps.

 

Turning her head, she saw Killian sleeping peacefully… wrapped in the entire blanket. Of course.

 

Reaching over, she grabbed the edge of the blanket and tugged, _hard._ Killian’s body was jerked onto his back from the force.

 

“Oi, wha – Emma? What is the matter?” His voice was gravelly with sleep.

 

“You took all of the blankets again.”

 

“Sorry, love.” He settled back in with his body facing away from her. He was asleep moments later. She followed soon after.

 

She woke up in the morning shivering, again.

 

* * *

 

_Option Two: Bring your own blanket_

“Emma, love…why do you have your own blanket?” he was staring at her from their bedroom door, eyes questioning.

 

“Maybe you won’t steal it if I have an extra.” She shrugged. It could work.

 

When he joined her in bed, she could tell he was still uneasy with the extra blanket.

 

“Love, don’t you think two blankets is a bit much?” He caressed her cheek.

 

“I think I am tired of being cold, so we are going to try this and see if it works.”

 

“If that is what you wish.” He lay down and settled for bed.

 

It felt weird. She couldn’t feel him through the extra blanket. There were too many blankets between them. The blankets almost looked like a small mountain. 

 

It took them both hours to fall asleep that night. Both of them not used to the new sleeping conditions.

 

She woke up the next morning exhausted _and cold_. Killian had one blanket wrapped around him and the other was being used as a pillow, since his was on the floor.

 

* * *

 

_Option Three: Buy a bigger blanket._

She sat the bag on the bed and began to pull the items out, placing them on the bed.

 

“What did you get at the market, Swan?”

 

“It’s called a department store, Killian and I got us a new blanket.” She pointed to the blanket on the bed.

 

“I wasn’t aware that we required a new one.” He was standing next to her, his hand touching her back, his hook pointing to blanket.

 

“I got us a bigger one. Maybe you won’t steal it then.”

 

She unwrapped the blanket from the package, while he removed the old one.

 

She went to bed with high hopes. There was no possible way he could wrap a _king_ sized blanket around him. This was going to work. She knew it would.

 

She woke up the next morning in the same way she always did and Killian’s burrito was only larger.

 

* * *

 

_Option I-am-running-out-of-ideas-and-if-you-don’t-stop-stealing-my-blanket-you-are-sleeping-on-the-couch: sleep closer_

She was at her wits end. Nothing seemed to work. No matter what she did, he _always_ stole the blanket. An idea came to her. What if… no it, couldn’t be that simple. But, if it worked, it would be worth it. She could make a little sacrifice if it meant she could keep her blanket… it would be worth it, right?

 

She normally wasn’t one to cuddle. In fact, when she slept. She liked to have her space. Tonight, though, when she got into bed she laid closer to the middle.

 

Killian joined her moments later. When he got into bed he turned his body toward her.

 

“Love…not that I am complaining, but is there a reason you are in the center of the bed?’” He looked confused, which made sense the entire time they had lived together, they had never went to sleep so close together.

 

“I just feel like sleeping in your arms tonight.” She patted space next to her on the bed.

 

He joined her quickly, pulling her into his arms. They lay with his front to her back, his hand lie on her stomach, and his leg between hers.

 

It took her a moment to get used to the position. After a moment, she found that she _liked_ it.

 

“This is nice, right?”

 

“Aye. It is perfect.” His nose buried itself in her hair.

They feel asleep within seconds.

 

She woke up the next morning and realized several things. Last night was the best night of sleep she’d had in awhile. Also, Killian’s arms were still around her. Somehow through the night they had rotated and he was now on his back, her head on his chest, and his arm still around her waist. She was warm. Most importantly…

 

The blanket was exactly were it should be, over both of their bodies. She sighed and cuddled into Killian more.

 

Now, life was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you feel up to it.


End file.
